In recent years, research and development of a light-emitting element (organic EL element) which uses an organic compound and utilizes electroluminescence (EL) have been actively promoted. In the basic structure of such a light-emitting element, an organic compound layer containing a light-emitting substance (an EL layer) is provided between a pair of electrodes. By voltage application to this element, light emission from the light-emitting substance can be obtained.
A light-emitting element in which an organic compound layer is between a pair of electrodes is referred to as an organic electroluminescence element, and a light-emitting device including the light-emitting element is referred to as an organic electroluminescence device. The organic electroluminescence device can be used in a display device, a lighting device, and the like (see Patent Document 1, for example).